


we didn't want this.

by gaybloodhound



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Blind Character, Blindfolds, Blood, Child Abandonment, Curses, Death, Discrimination, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Healing, Hybrids, Isolation, Magic, Manipulation, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Self-Hatred, Sibling Bonding, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybloodhound/pseuds/gaybloodhound
Summary: An animus MudWing with NightWing blood manipulated three dragons from different tribes. They each had one child with him. None of them had inherited the animus power. So he decided to give each of them their own special powers.But one dragon's blessing is another's curse, and animus magic is not to be trusted.





	we didn't want this.

Bog was a manipulative dragon.

He was charming and handsome, with golden scales inlaid between his natural blackish-brown ones, and it was hard for Pandora to resist falling in love with him. 

They had grown so close, and now, she was with egg. They were going to be a family. Perhaps he wasn't so bad as she was told….

“Bog! Bog, it's hatching!” She rushed out to get the muscular dark dragon inside to watch their child come into the world.

“Ok, ok, I'm coming…” he groaned, putting down the blankets he had neatly folded. They walked into their cozy little house, built into a cave. The egg was in a pile of blankets and pillows, rocking slightly. Pandora was shaking with excitement and pride.

“See? We're going to be parents!”

“Heh, yeah… Say, what are we gonna name 'em?”

“Um, I think we should wait 'til it hatches first to pick a name.” Throughout their conversation, the egg had begun shaking more and more. Finally, a tiny crack appeared on the shell. Pandora immediately pointed at it. “Ah, look!!”

“I see. Well, come on out kid, and say hello.” As if the hatchling understood him perfectly, a hooked, beak-like snout poked through the shell. Soon came the rest of its head. And then the body, but something wasn't right…. The baby had no wings.

“Oh no, they don't have wings!” Pandora picked up the pudgy black newborn dragonet, examining it carefully.

Bog sighed. “Must be some sort of genetic defect or somethin’. Well, that's a damned shame.”

“Don't swear in front of him!” She whacked her lover with her tail.

“Ow! Sorry! Sorry… Wait, it's a boy?”

“Yep! And a very handsome one at that, _yes you are!_ ” She nudged her nose against her new son. He squeaked at her loudly, still adjusting to the world.

“So honey, what should we name him?”

“You're asking me? Oh, um…. how about…. Basalt?”

“Ooh, I like it! So how about it son, do you like the name Basalt?”

“ _Wah!_ ”

Pandora turned and grinned at Bog. “I think that's a yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> heck I'm sorry I haven't worked on any of my other fics, I have a feeling I won't for a long time, if ever. Yeah I'm writing some stories for my Wof OCs. And only like one of the stories I have planned is happy. So get ready for some pain.


End file.
